Dating Guide
See how to get a girlfriend guide, if you need help getting a girlfriend. This guide is to help all those single souls hook up and lose their status as a dying-alone single. Each year, with the different intakes, there is always new fish waiting to be fried, and ponies waiting to be fed. According to some, there is not much of a love life, and that , and there is always someone on Facebook complaining about a lack of action or the inert nature of UNMC girls, which in all practicality is true. Most girls, you'd find here are typically innocent virgins bidding their time, or so they claim... Well, here's what we say, well they may be, but they wouldn't be for long. At some point of their life (and this typically happens from 18-23), they are going to shed their good girl image and want to rebel against everything they ever believed in, and be very willing to let you in, and this sir is your moment to help them realise their dreams. Of course, they won't be telling you directly that they have gone bad, but it is up to help them. Proof of UNMC sensuality may be easily found by taking a quick and simple stroll into 7-Eleven don't be suprised to find that the stack of condoms being sold- has sold out due to popular demand, but then again you might argue that most folks are merely choking the chicken or those who do it are typically white, or are from some sexually liberated island/country, and they won't be sharing the love with you. But that's just fools thinking. Girls like sex just as much as you do, just not with you, but it is within your power to change that. The thing about looking for love here, is that all of it depends on your style, and the right person for you could be anywhere. While you may find the desperate and degenerates sky larking around wild places, there are plenty of good safe places to just chill about and meet people. Once you find someone, you'd better have some good ideas for dates. You should also know about good makeout spots available on campus. But be careful though: dating can lead to sex, so you might need some contraception. Dating can also lead to marriage. But truth be told, that don't always happen. Ask her out To begin the dating game, you must first ask her out. There are many approaches to do this. For one, you can accept that its a numbers game, and simply ask as many girls you can possibly find, be fearless and do it without regard for your social reputation, or you could ask the ones you think whom you have a good chance of going out with you. For some asking a girl out comes naturally, but for you, whom I am expecting has contemplated dying alone. You will need further help, see the advanced dating guide which could help point you in the right direction, but sometimes you may need a dating coach like Alex "Hitch" Hitchens to help you. Typically a dating coach will give you the pointers that if you follow, will lead you closer to achieving your goals, and making you the person that you want to be, who knows someday you may be giving pointers to others yourself. Being social and a girl magnet is a learnable skill, but like any other skill, it takes dedication and effort to get you to the level you aspire to be. Good Ideas for dates You know the story: you finally get up the nerve to ask that special person out. Elegant words are lost on you, but you manage to stammer out some kind of invitation... but now what? Sometimes, asking isn't the hardest part of date planning. Here there are some good UNMC-specific date ideas. If something isn't on here that worked for yourself, or you haven't used yet but you just know it is a great idea, then be sure to add it. Love could always use any help it can get. Day *Go jogging around the lake, this may not seem like much, but its good exercise for her. *Rent a car and, drive to Broga, get her hiking with you! Or maybe a picnic. *Go to the driving range, there is one recently opened in TTS *Try fly a kite *Watch the sunset as you stroll through the lake, hand in hand. *Go ice skating at Sunway Pyramid. Night *Bring him/her somewhere peaceful and quiet, and tell him/her your life story, if s/he is interested in you, s/he will stay, otherwise push him/her into the fountain and get a laugh out of it. *Bring him/her to a major shopping mall. Do the following, movie followed by dinner. Places to date Good Places to date on campus *SA Cafeteria *By the lake under a tree, do it late afternoon *Amphitheater and observatory Good Places to make out on campus *Any unused classroom, at specific times of the hour *If privacy is not a concern, by the fountain after dark. *Within the amphitheater, also after dark *On top of clock tower. It may be hard to access since it is usually locked but you may request for it to be unlocked. Mention that you are a photographer and wish to capture the beauty of the campus from high above. It works every time. * Blue Building, the top of the most westerly stairwell. Kiss her with her back pressed hard against the railing, but make sure that you both do not fall off, you will get a good view of the sunset from here. *Any other stairwell. Typically you'd go to the highest floor possible *In your own dorm room, but caution it could escalate pretty quickly. *Purple Building after dark. There's a good couch there and no one is going to disturb you here. Bad Places to make out on campus *Underneath the new SA outdoor eatery *TCR *Within the SA *The place behind the carpark *Engineering Research Building *Within the palm tree plantation *Library, or any learning space *F1 toilets *Sports Complex *Hall of residence entrance Good Places to hunt on campus *SA Outdoor terrace *SA TV Room *SA Executive Office *Your class *TCR 1, 2 or 4 *Library A or B floor. Going Out Good places to date in Kuala Lumpur *Any one of the major shopping mall. Do the following, movie followed by dinner. * Go to any of the major parks. But kissing in public is against the law in Malaysia. Good Dating Etiquette *Treat people like the way you would like to be treated. It is the golden rule, and yet people seem to forget it when dating. *Be considerate of how others feel and try and empathize with them (that doesn’t mean you have to change how you feel, but show some compassion). *If you don’t care about someone, don’t take advantage of the situation. Just because you can use someone doesn’t mean you should. *Be open and honest in your communication. It's truly not for their benefit, although it helps them as well. If you aren't honest with your date you may end up involved in a relationship you may regret. Honesty only helps you find someone you are truly compatible with, if not this particular date, then perhaps the next.